<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know in my heart you're not a constant star by CallmeCupcake28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579287">I know in my heart you're not a constant star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCupcake28/pseuds/CallmeCupcake28'>CallmeCupcake28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onedirection - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, larrystylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCupcake28/pseuds/CallmeCupcake28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know in my heart you're not a constant star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>....از همان لحظه اول میدانستم رفتنی هستی<br/>همانطور که ناگهان از ناکجا آمدی، فهمیدم اهل ماندن نیستی<br/>میدانستم، اما باز منطقم در برابر احساساتم شکست خورد و تسلیم شد،<br/>و من گرفتارت شده بودم، کاری از دستم برنمی آمد،<br/>همیشه زود وابسته می شدم، و فکر میکردم دیگران هم مانند من هستند،<br/>اما اشتباه میکردم، و تو به من یاد دادی زود وابسته شدن، چه بلای جانی است..<br/>همیشه یاد آوری میکردی که میگویند انسان برده عادت است، اما تو حاضر نیستی برده هیچ چیز باشی ! عادت نمیکردی، همه چیز جلوی چشم هایت بی معنی و پوچ بود ،حتی احساساتِ من....</p><p>...زیبا بود، همه جزئیاتت زیبا بود،<br/>با اینکه تو نقطه مقابل من بودی ، پیشت حس کامل بودن  داشتم، تو سریع خودت را در دل همه جا میکردی ، رک بودی و بی پرده سخن میگفتی، از قضاوت شدن نمیترسیدی و بازیگر تئاتر بودی و در صحنه ها می درخشیدی..<br/>و من فقط، من بودم<br/>هیچوقت در حرف زدن خوب نبودم، نمیتوانستم آنطور که کلمات را در برگه می نوشتم در گفتارم استفاده کنم، از جمعیت فراری بودم و همیشه در کنج و تاریکترین نقطه مینشستم، گاهی احساس میکردم که جز دفترم، هیچکس نمیداند من حتی وجود دارم....</p><p>آن روزی که برای اولین بار در سالن لایسیوم دیدمت، مثل همیشه دوشنبه ها نمایشنامه جدیدی را که نوشته بودم را میاوردم تا برای نمایش های کوتاه دبیرستانی استفاده کنند، رویای من این نبود اما خب! زندگی یک نفره ام همینطور میچرخید...
وقتی وارد اتاق اقای گاردن شدم، کسی که نمایشنامه هایم را تحویلش میدادم، تو آنجا نشسته بودی و کاملا راحت و بیخیال و گاردن به محض دیدن من گفت منتظر بمانم تا کارش با تو تمام شود،داشت از عصبانیت منفجر میشد و تو را سرزنش میکرد که چرا کمی با نقش مقابلت بهتر رفتار نمیکنی، و تو با پوزخندی گفتی که همه آن ها ژولیت های دروغین و تشنه توجه هستن و لیاقت ماندن در صحنه را ندارند، و بعد نیم نگاهی به من انداختی و رفتی....
من آدمی نبودم که به دیگران خیره شوم و سعی در کشف کردنشان داشته باشم،چون نمیخواستم دیگران این کارا با من بکنند، اما تو از همان اول همه معادلات زندگیم را بهم ریختی...
نیرویی که از وقتی فهمیدم تو بازیگر نمایشنامه مورد علاقه ام هستی مرا هر روز به لایسیوم میکشید و تمرین هایت رو تماشا میکردم، موهای بلندت که تا شانه هایت موج میخوردند، صدای بمت هنگامی که دیالوگ ها را با تسلط کامل میگفتی،  همه را حفظ شده بودم، تو هم مرا می دیدی و هنگام وقت استراحتت سمتم میامدی و سوال پیچم میکردی، از حرف زدن متنفر بودم چه برسد اینکه کسی مدام بازخواستم کند که _چرا هرروز میای اینجا؟ _خسته نمیشی؟ _تکراری نشده واست نمایش؟ و.... و من فقط میگفتم که نمایشنامه را دوست دارم، که داشتم، اما دلیل هرروز آمدن من نمایش رمئو و ژولیت شکسپیر نبود، دلیلش رمئوی این صحنه بود که مرا جذب خود کرده بود....
تا نمایش اصلی که در مقابل چند کارگردان معروف  ومردم اجرا میشد چند ماه مانده بود و من به بهانه کمک به نوجوانان برای نمایشنامه ام رسما دیگر آنجا پلاس بودم، و تو را هم می دیدم، رسما باهم دوست شده بودیم و بعد از تمام شدن کارهایمان روی صحنه مینشستیم و پاهایمان را آویزان میکردیم و تو همیشه میخندیدی به اینکه پاهای من از زمین فاصله زیادی داشت و چال های گونه ات نمایان میشد، احتمالا هرکس دیگر این کار را میکرد دیگر حتی جواب سلامش را هم نمیدادم اما تو،فرق داشتی،و داری....تسلیم خنده ات و محو چهره ات می شدم و یادم میرفت زمان و مکان را....<br/>
یادم است همیشه غر میزدی از روی اعصاب بودن لیسا میگفتی، که فکر میکند کل روز او ژولیت است و تو رمئوی او ، آن دختر واقعا باعث میشد حس حسادتم به اوج خود برسد وقتی سعی میکرد خارج نمایش توجهت را با اشوه آوردن و خندیدن به تک تک کلماتت جلب کند باعث میشد تمام بدنم از عصبانیت اتش بگیرد، اما همین که تو او را واضحا پس میزدی و سمت من فرار میکردی باعث می شد ارام باشم....
برایت مینوشتم، خیلی زیاد، از روز های اولی که فهمیده بودم واقعا عاشقت شدم،تا همین حالا...
شاید تخصص من نوشتن متن های طولانی عاشقانه نبود، اما وقتی پای تو به وسط می آمد قلمم خودش روی کاغذ به رقص در میامد و مینوشت و هرچه مینوشت، کم بود و نمیتوانست حسم و زیبایی تو را کامل توضیح دهد....
نمایش اصلی ۲۴ مارچ دو سال پیش بود، آن شب که قبل اجرا تا پشت صحنه پیشت بودم و اخر  نتوانستم در برابر در آغوش کشیدنت مقاومت کنم،و هنوز حس آغوش گرمت را به خاطر دارم، که میخواستم برای همیشه همنجا بمانم.....

آن شب بیشتر از هروقت درخشیدی، مثل ستاره ای براق در آسمان که با درخشش توجه همه را فقط به خودش جلب میکرد و بقیه ستاره ها هرچه تلاش میکردند هم نمیتوانستند خودنمایی کنند
میدانستم که کارگردانی بلاخره قرار است تو را انتخاب کنند، جای شکی را باقی نگذاشته بودی،نمیدانستم از اینکه قرار&lt;
بود به آرزویت برسی خوشحال باشم، یا از اینکه میروی ناراحت ؟م....
 فکر میکردم اگر بروی ، مرا یادت میماند؟ یا نه من فقط قسمت کوچکی از داستان زندگی ات میشوم که به مرور از خاطرت میرود؟
نمیتوانستم، من جز تو کسی را نداشتم و نمیخواستم از دستت بدهم،
حتی حاضر بودم به عنوان بهترین دوستت کنارت باشم، اما فقط داشته باشمت..
بعد اجرای اصلی در تعطیلات بودیم و معمولا پیش هم وقت میگذراندیم ،
تا نیمه شب در خیابان های لندن قدم میزدیم و مست میکردیم ، و فکر میکنم دیگر هیچوقت آن احساس خوبی که با تو داشته ام را دوباره تجربه نمیکنم....
کاش برایت نمینوشتم، کاش حواسم بیشتر جمع بود ،کاش آن روز به خانه ام نمی آمدی، کاش دفترم را از روی کنجکاوی که روی میزم بود را برنمیداشتی، کاش حداقل آن را نمیخواندی.......

</p>
<p>حتی نمیتوانستم انکارش کنم، همه اش متعلق به تو بود، تک تک کلمات داخل آن راجب تو بود،<br/>
تو میدانستی که جز تو کسی را نداشتم، و همه آن نوشته ها از ویژگی های تو بود ،اسم تو تمام صفحات رو پر کرده بود....
و تو فقط شوکه بودی، نگاهی به من انداختی و من از نگاه کردن در چشم های زمردی ات امتناع میکردم و ناگهان، فقط من بودم و دفترم که کف اتاق افتاده بود...
هیچوقت در حرف زدن خوب نبودم :)
اما آن دفعه فقط دنبالت امدم و تمام سعیم را جمع کردم که برایت توضیح دهم حسم را
اما تو....
فقط گفتی نمیخواهی هیچ چیز را بدانی و بفهمی از کی چنین حسی دارم، گفتی فقط آمده بودی خداحافظی کنی و میخواهی بروی دنبال آرزوهایت و زندگی ات رو دوباره بسازی ، بدونِ من، و هر آدم دیگر که در زندگی ات بودند،
و من، همه حرفایی که قرار بود به تو بگویم در گلویم خفه شد و تبدیل به بغض شد،
حداقل فکر میکردم کمی از جایگاه آدم های دیگر زندگی ات بالاترم، و مثل اینکه آنطور نبود و همه اش توهمات من بود...
و
من از دستت دادم،
دو سال است که دیگر نیستی و من همچنان برایت مینویسم ، گفته بودم،
هرچه از تو بنویسم، باز هم کم است و نمیتواند حسم را به تو کامل توصیف کند،
تو رفته ای و میدانم که باید تمامش کنم چون تو خوشحالی،
آرزوی من هم دیدن خنده های تو بود ، اما مشکلی ندارد، حالا که دیگر دیدنی در کار نیست ،
خنده ی تو کافی است پس شاد باش ستاره ی من...شاد باش.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>